MARK'S BAE IS HAECHAN
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Hyung? kalau ada yang mengumpatimu balas saja dia dengan umpatan. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengumpat, sini, aku akan mengajarimu!" Haechan bersiap untuk mengajari Mark, dan Mark hanya mampu membatin saja, "Untung aku sayang padamu, Chan." MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK, NCT. [Canon]


**He's Ma Bae**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Markchan/Markhyuck**

 **[NCT]**

 **Rated : T**

 **...**

"Kau harus bisa dan menang!" Haechan.

"Iya, _sayang._ " Mark.

"Jangan gugup! Awas saja kalau kau sampai lupa lirik, maka seketika itu juga kita akan putus!"

"Huh? Kenapa seram sekali ancamannya?"

"Itu supaya kau bisa termotivasi untuk menang. Ingat ya, demi diriku kau harus menang! Akukan prioritas utamamu, dan kalau sampai kau tidak memprioritaskan diriku, maka ya jangan menyesal kalau kita putus."

Mark hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar Haechan berkata seperti itu. Tangan miliknya terulur secara spontan untuk menangkup wajah milik Haechan dan mendekatkannya. Dia tahu anak itu berkata seperti itu bukanlah untuk benar-benar ingin minta putus, melainkan hanya sedang merasa khawatir dan cemas saja kepadanya.

"Iya, _sayangku_ yang paling kucinta. Aku akan berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin. Selalu menomorsatukan dirimu dan tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah menawanmu ini supaya diriku bisa terus termotivasi untuk menang. Doakan aku dan janganlah terlalu khawatir, _ok_?" Mark mengecup wajah milik Haechan secara keseluruhan sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya karena kini rasa kantuk telah mendera dirinya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **...**

 **...**

Haechan pagi-pagi sudah rusuh di dalam dapur dan sedang merecoki Doyoung yang kini tengah menggoreng telur dengan suara cempreng miliknya. Mulutnya sejak tadi terus berseru menginginkan ini dan itu kepada Doyoung. Namun sayang, bukannya didengar oleh sang kakak, sejak tadi ia malah terus diabaikan oleh orangnya.

" _Hyung,_ ayolaaah!" Haechan mengeluarkan suara rajukan maut miliknya dengan sangat putus asa karena sejak tadi Doyoung benar-benar tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali.

"Dia kenapa?" Sebuah suara, Johnny, datang dari arah belakang Haechan. Haechan spontan menoleh kepadanya dan segera berlari ke arahnya, ingin mengadu mungkin.

 _"Hyung,_ aku ingin ikut memasak tapi Doyoung Hyung terus melarangku." Benar saja. Haechan menghampiri Johnny pasti hanya untuk mengadu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Pagi ini dia benar-benar terlihat sangat aneh dan tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Dan jangan biarkan dia ikut memasak, karena terakhir kali dia ikut memasak, seluruh isi kulkas hampir habis karena dipakainya untuk bereksperimen menu makanan baru yang rasanya tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai makanan enak." Doyoung menjelaskan kepada Johnny tentang situasi yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di antara mereka -dalam kasus ini Doyoung dan Haechan maksudnya.

"Tapikan aku ingin membuatkan Mark Hyung bekal, _Hyung!"_ Haechan menyentak kesal karena Doyoung tidak mau mengerti dirinya sama sekali yang saat ini sedang benar-benar ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Mark sebelum Mark pergi ke tempat rekaman untuk acara survival terbaru yang akan diikutinya tersebut.

"Boleh ya? Aku janji aku tidak akan menghabiskan isi kulkas lagi sungguh!" Haechan kembali memohon dan berusaha mendekati kulkas secara diam-diam untuk mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia masak.

"Tidak!" Doyoung yang kelewat peka langsung berbalik ke arah Haechan dan menudingkan spatula miliknya dengan tatapan tajam bak sebilah katana.

"Dasar bocah nakal, kubilang duduk dengan manis di meja makan atau bangunkan yang lain tapi malah banyak tingkah! Kuikat kau di kursi tahu rasa juga nanti!" Doyoung sudah akan hampir mengamuk kepada Haechan jika saja Johnny tidak segera melerainya.

"Doyoung-ah, biarkan saja dia memasak. Lagipulakan dia tadi sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan menghabiskan isi kulkas lagi." Johnny berusaha mencari jalan tengah supaya keduanya -Doyoung dan Haechan, bisa kembali tenang dan tidak menimbulkam kerusuhan lagi di pagi yang masih sangat dini ini.

"Hahh!" Doyoung membuang napasnya dengan kesal, "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan mengizinkamu ikut memasak sekarang. Kau itu, dasar bocah nakal keras kepala yang benar-benar sangat tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataan dariku sama sekali!"

Haechan hanya cengengesan saja, merasa masa bodoh dengan segala amukan yang diberikan oleh Doyoung karena saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah satu, yaitu ingin segera memasakkan bekal makanan yang sangat enak untuk Mark Hyung, Hyung kesayangannya yang paling tampan dan sangat mempesona itu.

 **...**

 **...**

Selama ini Haechan memanglah sangat peduli kepada Mark, bukan hanya kepada Mark, tapi kepada yang lainnya-pun juga begitu. Mark sadar, Haechan itu sangatlah peduli kepada sesamanya dan selalu memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum memikirkan nasib dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, saat ini ada yang sedikit aneh dengan _kekasih-banyak -tingkahnya_ tersebut. Haechan yang selalu peduli itu pada hari ini benar-benar tampak seperti bukan seorang Haechan yang selama ini ia kenal. Atau singkatnya saja, Mark menyimpulkan bahwa hari ini Haechan sedang terlalu lupa pada jati dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung,_ jangan lupa pakai mantel, di luar sedang sangat dingin."

Ketika Haechan berkata seperti ini, yang Mark bisa lakukan hanyalah mengangguk. Iya, hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengambil mantelnya yang ada di dalam lemari. Dan ya, lantas saja hal tersebutpun langsung membuat Haechan jadi kesal dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arah lemari kamar mereka dengan kaki yang menghentak jengkel.

"Iya-mu itu hanya _iya-iyaan_ basi yang tidak akan pernah kau laksanakan." Gerutu Haechan dengan kesal sembari menarik satu mantel tebal berwarna abu-abu dan menyiapkannya di ranjang tingkat milik mereka dengan sangat rapi.

"Kan ada kau yang selalu ada untuk membantuku, _sayang."_ Mark hanya mengeluarkan cengiran usil miliknya lalu melirik Haechan sejenak sambil mengancingkan kancing seragam sekolah yang sekarang tengah dipakai olehnya.

"Jangan begitu, aku tidak akan selamanya selalu ada untukmu, jadi jangan terus bergantung seperti itu." Haechan mengambil tas milik Mark yang ada di gantungan pintu dan memasukkan bekal makanan yang telah ia siapkan tadi ke dalam tas tersebut.

"Nanti kalau kau lapar saat menunggu giliran di ruang tunggu, kau bisa memakan bekal buatanku yang telah aku siapkan di sini." Haechan menepuk tas milik Mark dan menunjukkannya kepada si yang punya tas.

"Lalu, saat kau memakan bekal ini, ingatlah satu hal." Haechan menatap Mark penuh ambisi, "Ingatlah bahwa kau pasti akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Euhm, tentu saja kau harus melakukannya dengan baik. Karena ya, kaukan melakukan ini untuk diriku." Haechan bertingkah seolah ia sedang mengibaskan rambut miliknya dengan gaya yang terlihat sangat tengik setelah berkata seperti itu kepada Mark.

"Iya-iya." Mark mengangguk penuh senyum, " _Anyway,_ kau tidak ingin memasangkan dasi untukku? Katamukan aku kalau memakai dasi sendiri itu suka acak-acakkan, jadi, sebagai _pacar dan calon pendamping hidupku di masa depan_ , maka aku rasa kau itu haruslah segera belajar untuk menjadi pendamping hidup yang baik. Seperti belajar dari memasangkan dasi untukku, mungkin?" Mark mengeluarkan _wink_ miliknya kepada Haechan, yang mana hal itu langsung dibalas dengan dengusan jengah oleh orangnya.

" _Sayang?_ " Mark bersuara kala Haechan sudah meraih dasi miliknya dan kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa?" Haechan hanya menyahut singkat karena dia terlalu fokus dengan dasi yang tengah ia simpulkan.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir dan cemas seperti ini. Jika kau seperti ini, yang ada nanti malah akulah yang akan balik khawatir kepadamu. Aku khawatir jika kau terlalu cemas kepadaku nanti kau akan pusing dan malah tidak fokus dengan kegiatanmu sendiri. Dan karena tidak fokus itulah aku takut kau akan kenapa-napa." Mark memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup lama kening milik Haechan, untuk menyalurkan rasa sayang miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan begitu." Haechan mendongak sedikit untuk menatap mata milik Mark yang sekarang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

"Kau tidak akan begitu? Itu hanya di mulutmu, tapi nanti? Percayalah kau pasti tidak akan benar-benar bisa bersikap seperti itu. Mulutmu bilang begini tapi nanti pada akhirnya malah kebalikannya-lah yang akan terjadi." Mark mendengus lalu menangkup pipi berisi milik Haechan dengan kedua tangan hangat miliknya.

"Percaya padaku bahwa aku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan tidak akan pernah mengecawakan dirimu, member yang lain, dan tentu saja fans kita. Percayalah padaku, _sayang."_ Kini Mark mengecup bibir milik Haechan dengan amat sangat lama -sedekali juga mencuri beberapa lumatan darinya, supaya rasa cemas milik bocah itu bisa sedikit terkikis dengan kecupan lembut darinya ini.

"Oke. Aku percaya, janjimu kupegang, dan kau tidak boleh membohongi dan menghianati diriku." Haechan memeluk tubuh milik Mark dengan sangat erat ketika dirinya telah selesai memasangkan dasi untuk pria tersebut.

"Baik, perjanjiannya sudah dibuat dan sekarang tinggal ditempelkan saja cap stempelnya."

"Hah?"

 **'CUP'**

"Satu kecupan di bibir sama dengan satu cap stempel untuk satu perjanjian." Mark tertawa hampar setelah melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir milik Haechan yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung miliknya.

"Sudah, jangan memasang wajah yang seperti itu." Mark merasa sangat lucu ketika Haechan sampai sekarang malah tak kunjung segera mengkondisikan ekspresi wajah miliknya -tetap kebingungan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ekhem." Akhirnya Haechan sadar, dan Mark langsung semakin tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Hyung, sebelum kau berangkat aku akan memberimu sedikit wejangan sederhana." Haechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena merasa tidak rela untuk ditinggalkan oleh Mark yang akan pergi ke acara survival _rap-_ nya.

"Apa, _sayangku?"_ Mark mendekatkan wajahnya kembali untuk menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka dengan gemas karena dia mendadak jadi merasa tidak tahan sendiri ketika Haechan malah memasang wajah yang sok serius seperti itu.

" _Eeuhmmhyung!"_ Lama-kelamaan Haechan merasa risih juga jika Mark terlalu lama melaukan _Eskimo kiss_ kepada dirinya.

"Sudah, ah! Aku mau bicara dulu!" Haechan menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat akhirnya wajah milik Mark telah menjauh darinya.

"Okey, mari biarkan _Cinderellaku_ yang keren ini untuk bicara."

"Halah, berlebihan!" Satu tepukan halus Haechan daratkan ke bahu milik Mark setelah pria itu tadi menyebut dirinya sebagai _Cinderella keren yang dimilikinya._

"Dengarkan aku ya," Haechan mulai kembali serius sambil menatap Mark dengan tatapan intens miliknya.

"Nanti, saat sedang seleksi, kalau kau merasa gerogi, ingat saja fans yang telah selalu mendukung kita. Lalu jika hal itu masih belum mampu menghilangkan rasa gerogimu, maka tinggal ingatlah para member yang lain yang telah selalu mendorongmu dengan penuh semangat dari bela-"

"Kalian ingin _mendorong_ diriku? Jahat se-" Mark menyela yang mana hal itupun juga langsung disela oleh Haechan.

"Tsk, diam dulu, aku belum selesai bicara, Hyung! Intinya bukan mendorong yang seperti ingin menerjunkan dirimu ke dalam jurang, tapi hal ini lebih kepada ingin mendorongmu dengan penuh semangat supaya kau bisa semakin melangkah maju, begitu!" Terang Haechan dengan penuh penghayatan supaya Mark bisa mengerti maksud dan tujuannya berkata seperti ini.

Mark mengangguk paham.

"Dan ini yang paling penting," Haechan menyentuh pucuk hidung milik Mark dengan jari telunjuk miliknya serius.

"Jangan-sampai-lupa-lirik!" Haechan menegaskan setiap kata yang diucapkannya dengan intonasi yang sangat tegas.

"Tidak akan, _sayang."_ Jari telunjuk yang ada di pucuk hidung milik Mark kini telah diraih oleh Mark, beserta dengan tangannya, untuk dikecupnya dengan hangat.

"Halah, jangan _cheesy!"_ Bentak Haechan kesal karena merasa geli dengan perlakuan aneh yang dilakukan oleh Mark tadi.

"Juga satu lagi yang tak kalah penting," Kini tangan milik Haechan dipakai untuk menangkup kedua pipi milik Mark dengan erat, "Jika nanti ada yang melemparkan _diss-rap_ untukmu, maka segera kau catat dan hapalkan itu namanya. Karena nanti jika saatnya sudah tiba, kau harus membalas _diss_ sampah tidak berguna darinya itu. Jika dia mengumpatimu, balas dia dengan umpatan juga. Dan jika dia menghinamu, maka balas juga dia dengan hinaanmu."

"Kalau kau belum terlalu ahli mengumpat, sini bilang saja padaku dan aku akan membantumu untuk mengajarimu mengumpat. Bagaimana? Kau ingin umpatan yang gayanya seperti apa? Yang seperti Yuta Hyung? Doyoung Hyung? Atau mungkin Te-"

 **'CUP'**

Satu kecupan Mark daratkan di bibir milik Haechan supaya kekasihnya itu bisa segera menghentikan ucapannya, yang semakin lama malah terdengar semakin ngawur.

"Mendengarkanmu berbicara seperti itu, entah kenapa aku malah jadi takut sendiri kepadamu." Mark terkekeh pada sikap khawatir milik Haechan yang satu ini. Begitu unik dan terasa sangat menyentuh bagi dirinya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah khawatir padaku, _sayang."_ Lagi-lagi Mark mengecup wajah milik Haechan karena dirinya merasa begitu sayang kepadanya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku sudah akan berangkat. Jaga diri, dan berhentilah mengkhawatirkan orang lain kalau pada akhirnya kau sendirilah yang malah akan dikhawatirkan oleh orang lain. Sebab kau itu selalu sangat ceroboh jika sedang terlalu risau terhadap oranglain."

"Baiklah. Aku janji tidak akan terlalu khawatir lagi karena aku percaya bahwa kau itu pasti bisa. Karena ya, pacarku itu memang hebat -jika tidak hebat dia tidak akan jadi pacarku. Buktikan pada yang lain -yang merendahkamu, jika ada, bahwa kau itu bisa dan mampu bersaing dengan mereka. Ugh, _Hyung..._ Aku sangat sayang padamu." Haechan memeluk tubuh milik Mark erat dan Mark-pun juga membalas pelukan itu dengan tak kalah eratnya.

"Iya, aku juga sayang padamu, lebih dari sekedar yang kau tahu malah." Mark tersenyum, merasa begitu bahagia karena memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa memiliki sikap sepeduli dan seperhatian seperti Haechan. Meski bocah itu sering cerewet, berkata kasar, bersikap angkuh, dan banyak sekali tingkah menyebalkannya, namun Mark tahu, Haechan itu pada dasarnya sangatlah baik. Sangat amat baik hingga membuatnya jadi tidak mau melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

Ya, selamanya Mark hanya akan mau melakukan apapun jika itu bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Pujaan hatinya.

Dambaan hatinya.

Dan setengah dari jiwanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

...

 **Epilogue:**

 **.**

 **.**

Masuk ke dalam ruangan tunggu ini entah kenapa suasananya jadi terasa benar-benar begitu berbeda bagi Mark. Mark melangkah maju, mencari kursi kosong untuk didudukinya, dan ya, seketika itu juga hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan itu memperhatikan dirinya. Untungnya itu tidaklah lama, karena setelahnya, mereka semua sudah kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Mark merapatkan mantel miliknya -mantel tebal yang telah disiapkan oleh kekasihnya tadi. Setelah dia mendapatkan tempat duduknya, kini dirinya telah duduk dengan tenang di sana.

Tak selang lama setelah dia duduk, datanglah seorang penghuni baru lain yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tunggu ini. Mark mendongak, dan melihat sesosok berwajah tenang dengan tindik di telinganya tengah berjalan untuk duduk juga di kursi yang masih kosong.

Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju kepadanya, begitupun dengan Mark. Mark juga memperhatikannya karena merasa heran saja kenapa semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini memperhatikan orang tersebut.

Jika dilihat-lihat, dia tidaklah tampak terlalu tampan. Hal ini, ya tentu saja karena Mark merasa lebih tampan darinya.

Lalu, jika Mark perhatikan, sepertinya orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang patut untuk dikenal oleh seluruh penduduk Korea. _Well,_ orang itu bukan presiden 'kan? Jadi untuk apa semua orang yang ada di sini harus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang seperti itu.

"Apa kalian mengenal Hongwon?"

Mark tahu yang dimaksud oleh staff itu pasti seseorang yang baru masuk tadi. Dan lantas saja seketika hampir semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mengangkat tangannya. Kecuali dirinya karena dirinya memang tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Astaga, dia bukan orang pentingkan yang namanya dan wajahnya harus ia kenang?

"Dan adakah yang tidak tahu tentang dia?"

Ini apa lagi? Mark mana tahu dan mengerti siapa pria itu. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya, karena yeah, rasanya tidak enak juga jika dia mengangkat tangannya, kesannya seperti dia sangat meremehkan orang itu sekali karena tidak mengenalinya.

Tapi, daripada berbohong, Mark-pun mengangkat tangannya. Bersikap jujur saja jika dirinya memang benar-benar tidak mengenalinya dan tidak tahu sama sekali siapa dia. Dan akhirnya Mark masa bodoh saja jika kini lagi-lagi dia telah menjadi bahan perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana karena dia dengan sangat lancangnya berani mengangkat tangan. Pamer kepada siapapun yang ada di sana bahwa dia tidak kenal dan tidak mengetahui sama sekali siapa pria itu.

Halah, masa bodoh. Lebih baik sekarang dia ambil saja bekal yang ada di dalam tasnya, barangkali nanti setelah makan makanan buatan dari sang pacar dia bisa jadi tambah bersemangat. Dan siapa tahu juga nanti pada makanannya itu telah dimantrai oleh sang pacar dengan mantra sakti yang bisa menguatkan dirinya. Pacarnya itukan memang suka begitu. Suka melakukan guna-guna sampai dia jadi jatuh begitu dalam hingga seperti ini kepadanya.

Mark membuka bekal miliknya.

Mulutnya melongo, dan matany membulat dengan penuh saat melihat isi dari bekal tersebut.

"Astaga, apa ini? Untung aku sayang padamu, Chan. Jika tidak sudah kutendang makanan ini dari tadi."

 _"Untuk pacarku Mark Hyung._

 _Sayang, maaf hanya bisa membawakanmu nasi putih saja. Karena ya, kau harus tahu, kebutuhan pokok pangan saat ini sedang melonjak naik. Jadi syukuri saja dengan apa yang telah aku siapkan untukmu ini. Jangan banyak mengeluh dan makan saja. Makan dan bayangkan saja aku ada di sebelahmu, maka nanti kau pasti akan merasa bahagia dan bisa menghabiskan makanan itu._

 _Sudah dulu ya dan cepat habiskan!_

 _Aku cinta padamu, dan tak perlu dijawab karena aku tahu bahwa kau pasti juga sangat cinta padaku. Iya sih, akukan selalu mempesona di matamu jadi kau selalu, selalu, dan selalu cinta padaku._

 _Dari pacar terkeren milikmu, Haechan Lee!"_

 **...**

 **...**

 **SELESAI!**

 **...**

 **JUM'AT 17/02/2017**

 **..**

 **FF Ini kudedikasikan untuk diriku sendiri jadi aku akan masa bodoh kalo ada typos. Dan untuk Mark! Semangat! Selamat ya Kamu dapet peringkat enam dan itu WOWWW! KAMU LUAR BIASA ANAKKU SAYANG!**

 **Ff ini aku buat hanya dalam dua jam saja haha :"v ketika lagi greget sama acara highschool reppah itu akupun akhirnya bikin ini untuk menghibur diri.**

 **Aku gregetnya bukan karena kesel, tapi karena bangga. Well, aku VIP dan aku merasa wow sekali ketika ada artis SM ada yang ikutan acara Rapper seperti ini. Dan untuk Mark, pengen deh denger kamu ngumpat pas diss rap haha :v**

 **Dan ya semoga kalian yang Markhyuck shipper bisa suka sama ff ini ^^**

 **Selamat malam!**

 **LOVE YOU SEE YOU!**

 **MARKHYUCK SHIPPER SARANGHAE!**


End file.
